Some Christmas Stories
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Toon Link, Villager, and Rosalina tell the classic tales of Christmas with a twist. This time, it's being told about people they know. My entry for FrenchMarioBros' Christmas Wonderland Contest
1. Ganon's Carol (Part 1)

"Twas the night before the night before Christmas and all through this place, Crazy Hand was chasing Pikachu with a mace," Villager began as he reading out of an oversized book.

Toon Link lightly shoved him. "Come on! Don't be so desperate for a rhyme. Be like me and be brilliantly sublime," Toon Link boasted.

Villager rolled his eyes. "Oh please now cut me some slack. I try my hardest so stop your attack."

Toon Link gave a mischievous smile. "Now let me tell a tale of adventure, a tale of an attitude changing changing almost overnight!" Toon Link winked. "This story begins, when others were out like a light," Toon Link began. He waved his arms spookily and grabbed the book out of Villager's hand. "This tale may be hard to believe, but just stay with me and look at what he did achieve."

"Sometimes I think, you're playing it up. Sometimes better rhymes can come from a cup," Villager said, taunting Toon Link.

Toon Link didn't pay attention to Villager. "This is the story of Ganon Scrooge, a man who was viewed as rude. The way he treated his employee, Link, was very crude..."

* * *

A blizzard howled outside the window of the former "Ganon and Wario". The cold air seeped inside and chilled Link to the bone. He shivered and thought a dangerous though. _Maybe I can use some of the coal to warm this place up._

He reached for the fireplace. He lit a small fire and attempted to warm himself, when he felt a dark presence behind him. His boss, Ganon Scrooge was standing over his shoulders, watching Link warm himself.

"Sir! I didn't see you standing there," Link said, hoping to catch him in a good mood.

"I'm sure you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't use my coal like this. Coal costs money," Ganon snarled.

"Sorry sir," Link said. He rubbed the back of his head. "I was just cold."

"Bring a jacket next time then, now get back to work," Ganon commanded.

Link nodded and sat back at his desk. He tapped the pen to a piece of paper, then got back up. He walked to his boss's office and removed his hat.

"Sir, I was... I was wondering," Link started.

"You're not getting a raise," Ganon dismissed. He waved his hand for Link to go away.

"No, uh. I was wondering... if I could take tomorrow off," Link said.

Ganon slammed his fist onto the table. It creaked as if it were going to break. "Why would I allow my employee to leave?"

"B-because it's Christmas, sir," Link explained.

"Bah humbug," Ganon snarled. "If you take off tomorrow, there would be no money coming into the shop."

"Then can I get part of the holiday off? I'll come in early tomorrow," Link promised.

Ganon sighed "Fine, but you better be here."

Link smiled. "Oh thank you sir," Link exclaimed.

The door opened. Ganon Scrooge's nephew, Mario, walked into the house.

"Hello there uncle," Mario greeted.

"What do you want," Ganon asked.

Mario took a step back. "Well, I would like to extend an invitation for Christmas," Mario explained.

"Humbug," Ganon exclaimed.

Mario seemed to be surprised for a moment. "Christmas? A humbug? But Christmas is a time of generosity and compassion! Have you never heard the phrase,' Peace on Earth and goodwill towards man,' uncle Scrooge," Mario asked.

"I've never been a coin richer with the twenty-fifth of December. How is that you can carry on this holiday?"

"I may not be a coin richer, but I grow richer in spirit," Mario exclaimed.

Link clapped and cheered for Mario.

"Link, are you going to push your luck with this Christmas mentality of yours," Ganon asked.

Link shook his head.

Mario sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, the invitation is still open," Mario offered as he walked out the door. The cold winter air closed the door shut.

* * *

The clock on the wall struck eight. Link prepared to rush outside into the outside world.

"Hm. It would seem like it's closing time. Be here tomorrow bright and early," Ganon threatened.

"Y-you mean it? You weren't just playing a cruel joke on me," Link asked.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind," Ganon growled.

Link smiled. "Thank you once again sir!" Braving the freezing cold, Link stepped outside. He walked away from the establishment.

Now alone, Ganon began to count his gold coins.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ganon got up and walked to the door. He opened it to find a couple of pokemon carrying signs. There was a jigglypuff, a pikachu, and a pichu.

"Pika pi," a pikachu said. He stared down to his neck, where there was a metal collar. He spun a dial on the collar and pressed a button. "Hello sir," the pikachu said. He held up a sign. "As you can see, we're from the Pokemon Protection team. We're here to ask if you would donate some money to help pokemon like us receive warmth this winter."

Ganon glared at the pikachu. It sent shivers up the pokemon's spine. "No."

The pokemon were flabbergasted. "But sir," the pichu squeaked. "We just want a place where we can be warm and well fed."

"It isn't my problem that you guys are poor. All you idiots want to do is bleed me dry," Ganon yelled.

The pokemon shrinked back. "These collars were expensive and all pokemon are required to get one," the jigglypuff stated.

"Not. My. Problem," Ganon repeated. Each word made the pokemon retreat. Once they were far enough away, Ganon slammed the door. "Bah humbug," Ganon repeated.

* * *

Villager scratched his head. "Oh come on now, just use your head. That isn't how the original story read," Villager pointed out.

"In this book, it spells out clearly. This is based on pure fiction, really," Toon Link said while pointing to the page.

Villager glowered. "You wrote the entry now admit to me, how long will this story be?"

Toon Link shrugged. "I don't know. What you say isn't so. The writing appears and disappears once I finish the line," Toon Link exclaimed.

"Well once you are done, let me read something from it," Villager exclaimed.

"No young children your job is to sit. I am the one who tells the tale," Rosalina said.

The two children stared at her sheepishly, muttering a quick apology. Toon Link got out of the rocking chair and sat by the chair. Rosalina smiled and patted their heads. "I will continue in a couple of minutes. I'm sure reading tested your voice's limits."

Toon Link nodded while holding his throat. He didn't say anything, but he was parched. Villager and Toon Link went to get some water.

Rosalina sighed and smiled. "They are so curious, much like me at their age. Now, once they get back, we'll look at the next page."

* * *

Done with this chapter! Okay, so since this is Christmas related, I'm having these three people hear stories based on classic Christmas tales. Also, we're having them rhyme because that's what people do at Christmas time in film and TV.

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bye guys!


	2. Ganon's Carol (Part 2)

Done with his work, Ganon walked home. The blizzard died down a little, but not by much. Ganon, huddled up in his coat, silently groaned as he tried to locate his key. He stepped to his front door with the key in hand. Right as he began to move the key to the keyhole, the door knob transformed into the face of his old business partner, Wario Maley. Ganon let out a cry of fear. He dropped the key in fright.

Pretending he didn't see the face, he quickly picked up the key and unlocked the door. He quickly walked inside the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just the stress getting to you. Marley's been dead for seven years now," Ganon muttered. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to be sure. He got changed into his nightclothes. He began to walk up the stairs into the bedroom until he heard the sound of chains rattling behind him.

Ganon stopped. Curious to see what it was, Ganon turned around. He saw a ghostly figure walking towards him, the chains clattering against the ground with every step.

Ganon ran up the stairs into his bedroom. He barricaded the door with his sofa and a couple of chairs, but it didn't work. The milky-white figure stumbled in, groaning with each step.

Ganon sat there terrified. He shook with fear. "W-what do you want," he yelled, trying to be intimidating.

"Ganon Scrooge," the ghost called.

Now he was confused. "H-how do you know my name," Ganon demanded.

"Wah! Why Ganon, don't you remember your old business partner," he asked.

Ganon looked closely at the ghost. "Wario Marley! What are you doing here?"

Wario shrugged. "Eh. Well, when I died," Wario started. He gestured to the chains wrapped around his arms and legs. "I was punished, or whatever."

"For what? You were great with the business! You hustled even the poorest of the poor," Ganon exclaimed, bewildered.

Wario smiled. "Just thinking of how much money I got makes me grin!" His smile turned to a frown. "But it wasn't worth it. These chains are punishment for using my time here to hurt others, or something. Wario might have been number one then, but now I'm the lowest of the low. But, since you've been here for seven more years, it's likely you'll have a worse time than me." Wario sighed. "I'm here to help you, however."

Ganon sighed. "Good."

"You'll be visited by three other spirits. One will arrive tonight at ten. The next day at eleven. Finally, the last ghost will appear on the next day at midnight," Wario explained.

"Seriously? That's how you're helping me," Ganon deadpanned.

Wario nodded. "Expect the first a little later! Anyway, I have to go." Wario said. He walked out the window. The cold breeze sent shivers up Ganon's spine.

* * *

Villager raised his hand. "I noticed something odd in the story you read. Wario saw that his idea was bad and used his head."

Rosalina chuckled. "Yes, well the characters in the book, while they are based on us, sometimes the plans and ambitions can lead the characters to places they'd never look."

Villager smiled.

Rosalina chuckled and once again began to read the story.

* * *

Ganon huddled onto his bed. He hoped it was a dream, but knew that it wasn't. He was to be haunted.

Ganon scoffed. "Ghosts? Bah! My eyes and ears are playing tricks on me," Ganon said, trying to convince himself. He laid down onto his bed and tried to relax, when he heard a ghostly moan.

It was a little boy with brown hair and pale skin. He wore blue and white striped pajamas with a similar looking nightcap. It had a fuzzy blue ball on the end of it. He held a candle holder with a lit candle. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards Ganon, phasing through the couch that was in his way.

"Just a trick of the light," Ganon muttered. He repeated it until he felt a tug at his blanket.

"Mister? You're Ganon Scrooge, right," the child asked.

Ganon froze. He felt the child tug on the blanket and saw him pass through his sofa. "Yes. What do you need?"

The child sighed in relief. "My name's Ness and I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. I'm here to help you, Ganon," Ness said with a smile.

"Well spirit, what is it that you do," Ganon asked, confused.

The child smiled. "Take my hand," he commanded.

Ganon grabbed the child's hand. They both walked to the window. Ness opened the window. "Spirit, what are we doing?"

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand."

Ness lifted off the ground and began to fly out of the window with Ganon.

Ganon let out a cry of fear as he soared through the sky. They flew past many trees and ended up at a small building. It looked empty and nearly abandoned. The only exception was a small dark-skinned child sitting alone. His head was buried in his arms.

"Do you remember this place," Ness asked.

Ganon nodded. "Of course." He watched as his kid self got up and paced around the classroom. "This is where I lived for part of my childhood," he explained, walking towards the window.

"You spent much time here. This was your home, right?"

Ganon nodded. He stared at the younger version of himself. I was always the last one here every time Christmas came. While the other children could leave, I stayed.

"Although this terrible thing happened to you, Christmas was still important," Ness said as the child began to decorate a small tree. Ness held out his hand. "Time to go see something else."

Ganon grabbed the small child's hand. Once again, they began to fly. They arrived outside a shop. Ganon gasped and ran to the window. "It's my old boss! Fezziwig!" He gestured to an older man. He looked around more. "And it's me!"

The young Ganon stood shyly near a corner, afraid to dance. His eyes fell on a young woman.

"You weren't always so mean, Mr. Scrooge. You wanted to marry her, didn't you," Ness asked.

Ganon nodded as he relived the past. He became engrossed with looked at his past.

"But... you found something that made you happier than this."

The older Ganon sighed as the scene passed.

Now the woman and a slightly older Ganon sat across each other. The young, yet older Ganon glared at the woman while counting coins.

The women moved her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The younger Ganon yelled at her, but made no noise.

Ganon turned to face Ness. "I have muted them for my protection," Ness explained, yawning. "I'm a little kid, y'know." He rubbed his eye.

"Oh please spirit, I can't stand to look at this any longer."

Ness looked at the man. "I did not do this. It was your actions that led you here, but you can change." Ness smiled. "Time to go back!"

Ganon suddenly appeared on his bed. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the clock.

* * *

Villager looked around the room. He tugged on Rosalina's dress. "Toon Link hasn't come back yet. Do you know where he went? I'm starting to fret." Villager looked around for his friend dressed in green.

Rosalina chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine, my little one. Besides, our story is not done. Just sit and wait patiently. You'll see Toon Link eventually."

Villager smiled. He felt a little better.

Rosalina once again continued to read out of the book.

* * *

Okay! I've decided for my convenience, I'll do the ghosts in separate chapters. Anyway, I do hope you liked it! Bye guys!


	3. Ganon's Carol (Part 3)

His eyes darted to his bedroom door as he noticed something odd. There was a light filling the room.

Curious (Although he mentally scolded himself), he walked to the door and saw a strange- looking man sitting on top of large amounts of fruit and cloth. The man turned towards him. Although he didn't open his eyes, Ganon couldn't help but feel like the man was staring at him.

"Welcome," the man announced after a short moment of silence. "I am the ghost of Christmas present," the man exclaimed, picking up an apple and examining it.

Ganon stepped forward. "Hello spirit."

The spirit looked to him. His unblinking eyes settled on him. "My name's Olimar, and I'm here to help you."

"Wh-where are we going, spirit," Ganon asked, slightly shivering.

"Well. We'll visit someone who interacts with almost daily," Olimar explained.

Ganon stood silently as he felt himself shrink. Olimar grabbed the man and placed him on a strange carrot-like creature.

"So who are we visiting, exactly," Ganon asked, holding onto the stalk of the carrot creature.

"Why, we're visiting Link Cratchit," Olimar explained, slightly smiling.

The carrots chirped as they arrived in front of a giant door. Olimar grabbed the carrots and placed them in the window. He phased them through the glass.

Now Ganon could hear and see the people in front of him.

There were two children laughing and playing in the room. They smiled as they ran around. The mother looked at the children and sighed. "Do you know where your father is," Zelda asked, stirring a large pot.

The little girl stopped running. "He was walking with Tiny Toon," Aryll explained.

The boy nodded. "Yeah," Young Link agreed.

They resumed their game of running around the table.

Ganon covered his ears. The red carrot smacked him with it's leaf. Ganon grumbled and resumed watching.

The door opened. Cold air rushed inside the small and shabby house. Link walked inside the room with a small and more stylized version of himself on his shoulder.

Zelda smiled. " You're just in time! Dinner's ready," she said, gesturing to the seats.

Link placed Toon onto a nearby chair. Once the children and Link sat down, Zelda opened the oven to reveal a small bird. She placed it on the table. Link smiled at his wife. "The goose looks good, Zel, but I do wish that they might one day eat turkey." Link began to cut the goose when Toon began a coughing fit.

Ganon turned to his right side. "Olimar, what's wrong with the boy," he asked. Worry filled his voice.

Olimar sighed. "There are far too many to count."

Toon smiled as a piece of the bird was set on his plate.

"What happens to the boy?"

"In the future, I see a seat empty and a crutch without an owner."

Ganon gasped and shook his head.

"In other words, if these shadows are not rid of, the child will die," Olimar explained.

Silent, Ganon turned back to the family. Link stood up with a cup in his hand. "I'd like to dedicate this dinner to my boss, Ganon Scrooge."

Zelda scoffed. "You dedicate this wonderful dinner to that awful man? You have too much kindness. If he were here now, I would send the children up to their rooms so me and him could have a long talk."

"Zel...," Link said.

"Whatever. To Mr. Scrooge, the greediest man I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"To Mr. Scrooge," the children repeated.

The surrounding room faded away. Ganon suddenly stood before a giant figure. It was shrouded in darkness and wore a black hood.

"A-are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come," Ganon asked meekly.

The figure pointed to a grave.

"Spirit?"

The grave was covered in snow. It had a small cluster of flowers on the grave. Nearby, Link stood. His face was red and puffy, like he was crying. He was dressed in all black and held an umbrella, most likely to shield himself from the snow. However, he held it to the side. He didn't seem to care about the cold. Link rubbed his eyes and kneeled at the grave.

"So, Tiny Toon, I visited the park today. It was a beautiful sight. The lake froze over and created a great place to skate. Children were creating snowmen and having snowball fights. I hoped that you would be able to join in... at some point in your life," Link muttered.

He dug in the snow around the grave and placed his umbrella there. He positioned the umbrella over the grave.

"I don't want you to freeze," Link said as he got up. He walked away, heartbroken.

"Oh spirit! Are these events certain? If the shadows were to be altered, could the child be saved?"

The figure didn't answer, but pointed to a nearby grave. It was covered in snow and looked new. There were no flowers sitting on the grave.

"Spirit! Please answer me," Ganon pleaded, turning his attention away from the grave for a moment.

The imposing figure once again pointed to the grave. The air around Ganon chilled. Ganon walked to the grave and turned back to the figure.

"Please, answer me," Ganon repeated.

The figure waved his hand. Part of the snow melted away, revealing the first letter of a name.

 _"G"_

"No spirit," Ganon shrieked. The figure erased more snow.

" _Ga"_

"Please! Stop this!" Once again, the spirit erased more snow.

 _"Gano"_

Ganon shook his head, repeating the word 'no'. The figure erased the snow so Ganon could see the name.

" _Ganon Scrooge"_

"Oh spirit! I have learned! I will do good for the world! I will keep Christmas in my heart! Please spirit," Ganon pleaded.

Fire surrounded Ganon. He closed his eyes and screamed.

"Spirit! Please spirit, don't do this!"

Darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

Villager widened his eyes. "D-did he die? If he did I'm gonna cry!"

Rosalina shook her head. "No my child. The spirit wasn't very... mild."

* * *

And done! Next chapter will end it. I would like to say that I'll add another story later, but I won't. I hope you guys liked it! Bye guys!


	4. Ganon's Carol- A Book's End

Ganon awoke with fright as he remembered what the last spirit had done. He fell from his bed onto the cold wooden floor. Ganon looked around and sighed.

"I'm alive," he said with a sigh. Ganon climbed to his feet and walked towards the window. He opened the window and let the cold air hit his face. Ganon spotted a young boy walking near his house. "Hello! You there," he yelled to the boy.

The boy froze and looked at the window. He pointed to himself with a puzzled expression.

"Yes! Can you tell me what day it is," Ganon requested.

The child grew even more puzzled. "Sir, it's Christmas!

Ganon stood silent for a moment before regaining his composure. "Yes! Thank you," he yelled, tossing a gold coin to the child. "Consider that payment for your service."

The child grabbed the coin and glanced at the man. "Aren't you Mr. Scrooge," he asked accusingly.

"Yes! Is that a problem?"

The child shook his head and smiled. "Merry Christmas, sir!" He stuffed the coin in his pocket and ran down the street.

Ganon walked away from the window with a smile. "It's Christmas! I have time to set things right! The spirits did it in one night," he cheered. He quickly grabbed his coat and walked outside the door.

As soon as he did, cold wind hit his face, causing him to wince. It didn't matter to him, though. He began to walk around the town, looking for Link.

"Hmm, he said he wanted his children to have a turkey," Ganon muttered under his breath. He stopped to count his money. As soon as he did, something bumped into him. Ganon turned around to see the pikachu from before.

"S-sorry sir, " the pikachu muttered. He looked up in fright.

"Watch where you're going," Ganon snapped.

"Sorry Mr. Scrooge," the pikachu yelled. He tried to run away but was grabbed by Ganon. "W-what are you doing?"

"I told you to watch where you're going. At this rate, you'll die of hunger or freeze," Ganon shouted. He pulled out a sack of gold coins and handed it to the mouse. He smiled and set the mouse down. "Merry Christmas."

The pikachu looked at the man walking away. He was bewildered by the actions of the man who just the night before, kicked the pikachu and the rest of his family out of his home.

* * *

Ganon hummed a song while passing in front of the windows of several shops. He stopped at the shop where a bird was featured in the window. Ganon reached into his pockets and pulled out more gold coins. He opened the door and walked to the one selling the bird.

"Hello, I'd like to purchase that turkey you have in the window," Ganon said, dropping his gold coins on the table.

The man nodded and took the turkey down. "How are you planning on carrying this?"

Ganon pondered for a moment before placing more coins on the table. "Can you deliver it? I'm an old man, so I'm unable to carry it."

The man nodded and stuffed the coins in his pocket. "Okay sir. "

"Follow me."

* * *

Ganon walked to the shabby-looking house that Olimar had shown him. He begun to feel nervous at the sight of the door. He knocked on the door, slightly hoping that nobody was home.

"Coming," announced a groggy-sounding Link.

Link opened the door. His eyes widened as he saw his boss standing outside his door. "Sir! I-I didn't mean to miss work, honest! I-I just...," Link stuttered before sighing. "C-Can you just take it out of my salary? I can't afford to lose this job," he pleaded.

"Oh, I see. This holiday of yours has made you lazy," Ganon accused.

"Please... don't fire me."

"Well, I have half a mind to," Ganon started.

Link's wife suddenly appeared in Ganon's face.

"Excuse me, but we were up all night because you you. Link didn't get any sleep last night because he was working on YOUR work. I feel like he deserved that extra sleep. My husband is just too much of a push-over to stand up to you," Zelda yelled.

"Hey," Link shouted.

Ganon wiped the spit from his face. "As I was saying, I have half a mind to... increase your pay," Ganon finished, leaving a dumbfounded Zelda and Link.

"What," Link and Zelda asked simultaneously.

Ganon laughed before continuing. "What your wife said is true. You deserve the extra sleep, but you are also my best employee. For that, I thank you. Not only that, but I would be willing to help pay for anything that Toon might need. I've heard that he's not feeling well," Ganon explained. He stepped to the side. "Also, I bought you a turkey."

The man carried the turkey inside the house.

"Anyway, that'll be all. Merry Christmas," Ganon said.

Link and Zelda stared at Ganon. "What?"

"Yawn," Toon said. He was limping towards Link. "Is it Christmas?"

Link nodded and smiled. "Yeah, and we just had a Christmas miracle."

Toon smiled. "God bless us, everyone," he yelled with a smile.

* * *

"And it is said that Ganon was able to become like a second father to Toon," Rosalina read, "In the short about of time, Ganon helped the town prosper and soon...," she said to the boy. "The boy got better."

Villager smiled. "Yay! What a great story you read today!" Villager glanced around the room. "I still haven't seen Toon Link. Where did he go?"

Rosalina shut the book and set it down. "I thought he would be back. We have to find him," she said, ending the rhyming scheme they originally started.

Villager frowned. "Aw... you stopped rhyming."

"This isn't the time for rhymes, my child," Rosalina said while checking various spots in the room.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they began frantically searching rooms.

"Where is he," Villager asked, fear filling his voice.

"Ahem," someone called behind the boy.

Villager turned around to see Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, Pikachu, and Toon Link. They seemed angry. They each had on strange clothes. Pikachu even had on a strange collar.

"What's the big idea, kid," Ganondorf demanded.

Villager was confused by his question. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, kid! What's with you and Rosalina making us your personal playthings," Ganondorf asked. His hands glowed a dark purple.

"What do you mean by that," Villager asked.

Pikachu scoffed. "You mean, you don't know that we were suddenly taken hostage by that FREAKY book of yours?"

"The storybook?"

"The magic storybook," Toon Link corrected. "I learned the power of that book. It creates takes, but uses real people." He crossed his arms. "Did you not get suspicious by the fact that I was a character there?"

Villager rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry..."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, kid," Ganondorf yelled. He stomped into the nearby room and grabbed the book. He tore the book in half and threw the book on the floor. "That stupid book made me look like a joke."

"Me too," the others shouted.

"You better not try and find another one of those books. Next time, YOU'LL be the book on the ground," Ganondorf threatened before leaving. The others followed him in silence.

Villager stood and stared at the book. "I will never read again."

* * *

Okay, I'm done! Hope you liked it guys!

By the way, this isn't telling anyone not to read. pokemonfan67 recommended reading. In no way, shape, or form should you go your life without reading. It is everywhere.

Anyway, bye guys!


End file.
